Wawanakwa Street
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Total Drama Island - soap opera style. Things are about to change in the town of Wawanakwa, and the residents aren't going to know what's hit them. Rated teen for language. Inspired by Coronation Street.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I had this crazy idea a little while back, and I've been trying to finish some of my other fics before I posted this, but it's pretty much the only thing that I have left since my USB decided to corrupt and well, I'll spare you the list of all the files I lost, but pretty much _everything_.**

**Anywho, I had a preview of this posted on a TDI forum I'm on, and therefore I was able to recover it when my USB corrupted.**

**TL:DR - Technology hates me so you guys get this early!**

**Inspired by Coronation Street, but not a crossover. **

**I don't own Total Drama or Coronation Street.**

**Brought to you by soap, because everyone likes soap.**

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Guess what I just heard!" A young man in his early twenties called out as he let himself into his mother's house.

"Devon Joseph, I know I did not raise a gossip." The older Jamaican woman responded. "You know better than to listen to rumours!"

"It's not a rumour, Mama!" DJ replied, and opened his mouth to say more but his mother but him off.

"Take off your hat when you're in my house."

"Yes Mama." DJ said, taking the yellow hard hat off of his head and holding it in one hand. "Mama, you know that old cafe next door? Someone bought it!"

"How do you know that? I hope you're not listening to gossip!"

"No, the guy who just bought it hired me to work on it! He said he's got big plans for the place!"

"Aww, baby, that's great!" Mama Bennett said. "It'll be great to have a restaurant right next door. Maybe you can get a job there, baby. You know your heart is in the kitchen."

"Maybe, Mama. I'll think about it." DJ replied. Then a door slammed.

"Lamar, is that you?" Mama Bennett called out.

"Mama, it's _Lightning_!" The boy insisted as he walked into the living room, where his mother was seated in her armchair, knitting, as DJ stood near the couch, dressed in his construction worker's garb.

The younger boy, Lamar "Lightning" Bennett was only eighteen years old, and he was dressed in his athletic gear. He had hopes of becoming a professional athlete – a famous basketball or football player, while his older brother DJ pursued a more sensible career.

"I'm your Mama and I gave you the name Lamar, so I will call you by the name Lamar. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mama." Lightning said, before he brightened. "Oh hey, Lightning just heard the greatest news! They're turning that crusty old shop next door into a bar!"

"A bar?" DJ asked in dismay.

"Yeah, you know, where you go to get alcohol!" Lightning said.

"I know what a bar is, Lamar!" DJ said. "I was hoping that it was gonna be a cafe like it was before! Man, that place has been shut down for like fifteen years, now they're gonna ruin it even more. Like this town needs another bar."

"Why are you complaining?!" Lightning asked in annoyance. "Lightning thinks this is great!"

"Lamar Bennett, if you step foot in that bar before you're of legal age, I'm gonna whup you so hard my _grandkids _are gonna feel it!"

"But Ma-"

"Heck, I might even whup you if you step foot in that building _after _you're of legal age!"

"That's not fair!"

"I didn't raise no alcoholics."

"Going to a bar doesn't make Lightning an alcoholic, Mama!"

"It's a gateway, Lamar, I've told you that before."

"It's not a gateway-"

"Lamar!" DJ cut in. "Don't talk back to Mama! She raised you better than that, man!"

"I'm outta here!" Lightning said, frowning.

"I'd better get back to work." DJ said, following his younger brother out of their mother's house. As DJ closed the door behind them, DJ grabbed his brother's arm. "You gotta stop talking back to Mama like that!"

"Mama's crazy. A little alcohol won't make Lightning an alcoholic!"

"You don't need alcohol." DJ said, frowning. "Why do you wanna drink anyway?"

"Because it's fun?" Lightning said, looking at his brother like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And how would you know? You're eighteen!"

"Oh come on, DJ! Haven't you ever broken the rules? Done anything crazy?" Lightning frowned.

"You've had alcohol?!" DJ asked in alarm.

"Duh. But of course _you _haven't. You're Mama's boy, you always do as she says! But what if Daddy said it was okay?"

"I asked Daddy not to contact me again." DJ said. "He hurt Mama and he left us."

"See, there you go again! Always Mama's favourite!"

"I'm not Mama's favourite. Mama doesn't have favourites." DJ said with a sigh as the two walked together. "I'm not going anywhere near that bar when it opens."

"Pussy."

"Lamar!" DJ gasped in shock. "Why would you say something like that?! I know that Mama raised you better than that! That's so disrespectful, why would you say something like that, man?"

"How many times do I hafta tell you, man? The name is _Lightning_, not Lamar!"

"Whatever, man. I'll see you later." DJ rolled his eyes and crossed the street. As he crossed the street, he noticed a blonde locking the front door of one of the houses that lined the street. With a smile, DJ greeted the woman. "Hi Bridgette."

"Oh, hi DJ." the blonde responded, falling into step beside the construction worker. "What's up?"

"Well, some guy bought that old cafe down the street from us." DJ told her with a shrug.

"Wow, really?" she asked. "That's great!"

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not." DJ said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Lamar heard that the guy who bought it is resurrecting the place as a bar." DJ said. "It's not like we need a bar around here."

"I know, but you gotta admit that the nearest one is like a twenty minute drive away."

"Aw, come on, don't tell me you're all for this thing, Bridge?"

"No, I'm not a big drinker. University kinda ruined alcohol for me." she said with a chuckle. "Sometimes I'll have a glass of wine or champagne on a special occasion, but never more than one. Not since graduation."

"Well, that's good to hear, but what if you hadn't gone over the top in university, would you still drink now?"

"I don't know, probably." she shrugged.

"Bridge, you're a teacher!" DJ said, aghast.

"So? I'm like the only staff member at Wawanakwa Elementary who doesn't drink." she said. "As long as you're not intoxicated at work, they don't care, and neither should you."

"But-"

"DJ, ever worked with children?" she asked with a frown. "Those kids, they can drive one to drink. I'm not kidding. 'It's like nobody teaches their brats manners anymore.'"

"Bridgette!"

"Those are my co-worker's words, not mine." Bridgette said in defence before she sighed. "But some days I'm inclined to agree."

"Okay, okay." DJ said, holding up his hands in surrender. With a sigh of defeat, he decided to change the subject. "How's the new gym working out?"

"A lot better. Working out is a lot less stressful without Eva breathing down my neck and shouting that I'm not working hard enough."

"I have no idea how Lamar can stand training with her."

"You and me both."

"I've gotta get to work. I'll catch you later, Bridge."

"Okay, have a good day." Bridgette said as the construction worker made his way to the construction site where he was currently working.

* * *

**Please review! :3**

**A Total Drama Roleplay needs campers! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	2. What the Heart Wants

**Premise inspired by Coronation Street, characters from Total Drama.**

**I don't own Total Drama or Coronation Street.**

**Brought to you by soap, because everyone likes soap.**

* * *

"You know that old cafe down the street?" Bridgette asked her roommate as she poured a cup of coffee for both of them.

"Who doesn't?" Cody asked as he buttered a slice of toast. "What about it?"

"I heard from DJ yesterday that some guy bought it and is going to turn it into a bar."

"Wow, really?" He cut the toast in half.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh?" Bridgette asked as she set the two cups of coffee down on the table and sat in her regular seat.

"Definitely." Cody agreed, setting a plate of toast in the middle of their small table and a jar of raspberry jam beside it. "You're not going to it when it opens though, are you?"

"Don't feel like holding my hair back again?" she asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly, as she took a piece of toast.

"You know I'd do that for you anytime." he said with a laugh as he smeared some jam onto his piece of toast. "Great breakfast conversation by the way." He commented sarcastically before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I try." she said, making a face.

"I just don't want you to go over the top again." he said with a sigh.

"Don't worry – those days are long gone." she assured him. "I left those days in college with – well, you know."

"Good to hear." Cody said.

It was then that there was a knock at the door. Toast in hand, Cody stood up and walked to answer it. He opened the door to find a freckle-faced brunette accompanied by a scrawnier young man of African descent wearing round glasses.

"Courtney, Cameron, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Cody asked.

"We're asking for signatures for our petition!" Cameron answered with a smile.

"What for?" Bridgette asked, coming to stand beside Cody.

"We're trying to stop the conversion of the old cafe into a bar." Courtney answered. "We don't need a bar here – it'll be a destructive influence on our town and so we're trying to stop it before it starts."

"I wouldn't exactly describe a bar as a _destructive force_." Cody said.

"And why do you say that?" Courtney demanded.

"Well, you don't have to go to it. It's not like it's mandatory to attend." Cody said with a shrug. "I mean, we're not kids. We should all be old enough to be able to decide when we've had enough, shouldn't we?"

"True. But are you okay with having encouraging drunkards from the bar just up the street from you stumble, howling, on your doorstep at all hours of the night?" Courtney said.

"Not exactly but-" Cody began.

"Then you'll sign?" Courtney asked.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do you have a pen?"

Cameron quickly handed a pen to Cody, and he signed. Then he handed the pen to Bridgette who signed without another word. Satisfied, Courtney nodded to them and wished them both a good day.

They closed the door behind them. "My god, now I understand how she wins so many cases."

Bridgette laughed. "She's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Thanks, but I'd prefer if she stays your gal-pal and not mine."

"You're not _afraid_ of _Courtney Collins_, are you?" Bridgette teased.

"No. I'm_ afraid_ of Eva MacArthur-"

Bridgette cut him off. "Who isn't?"

"-_Courtney_ just _annoys_ me."

"I'll remember to tell her that next time I see her." Bridgette said, wrinkling her nose as she made a funny face at her friend.

"Please don't." Cody said. "It is my intention to, one day, have children."

"Courtney isn't _that_ mean."

Cody ignored her comment. "Preferably with one _sexy_ Gwen Perry."

"You're _still_ chasing after Gwen?"

"You were under the impression I'd stopped?"

"I think you should be more realistic."

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

"What your heart wants is different from what Gwen's heart wants."

"Oh come on, Bridge. She can't resist me forever."

"She can if she's already met someone."

"What?"

"She's seeing someone." Bridgette said. "I thought you already knew? She met him online and as I understand it, things are getting pretty serious."

"Well. . . that's enough to ruin my day." Cody said. "Heck, even my week!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." Cody said with a sigh. "You want me to drive you to work?"

"I'm okay, thanks." Bridgette said, finishing her toast and grabbing her car keys from the designated hook.

* * *

Courtney looked relatively pleased as she and Cameron walked into their office complex. A girl with cherry-red pigtails was waiting outside as Courtney unlocked the door to her office.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" Courtney asked the girl, offering her hand to shake.

"Oh, hi. Uh, hello. I'm Zoey. Zoey Wallace." The redhead said as she shook her hand. "I was actually hoping to ask you if you needed a secretary. For your office."

"You'd need to be a little more articulate to work for me." Courtney said, sizing the girl up. "How old are you, exactly?"

"Uh, nineteen. I'm going to the local college, but I'm doing night classes, so I could definitely work here during the day." Zoey answered.

"Where are you staying – if you don't mind me asking?"

"With my cousin – Tyler Wallace. He lives just down the street from here."

"_That's_ where I know the name Wallace from." Courtney said with a nod. "Yes, I know Tyler." Then Courtney nodded at the white envelope in the girl's hand. "Is that your resume?"

The redhead's eyes grew wide, and she looked embarrassed. "Oh, right, yes."

Courtney smiled and held out her hand for the envelope. "Your contact information is all on here?"

"Yes." Zoey nodded as she handed the envelope to the brunette.

"I'll have a look and see what I think." Courtney promised.

Then the phone rang. Cameron was closest to the front desk and answered the call. "_Collins and Baxter Law Office, Cameron Baxter speaking, how may I direct your call?_"

"Thank you Ms. Collins, this means a lot to me." Zoey said.

"Please hold while I transfer your call." Cameron said, pressing a button on the phone before turning to the two young women. "Courtney, it's for you."

"Thanks Cam." Courtney said, nodding to her partner at the firm. "I'll be in touch." Courtney told Zoey, waving to the girl before disappearing into her office to answer the phone call.

"Bye! And thank you so much!" Zoey said, waving at Cameron and the closed door of Courtney's office.

"Have a good day!" Cameron called cheerfully after her.

* * *

**Please review! :3**


End file.
